Mega Man (Classic)
Mega Man (known in Japan as Rockman) is the protagonist to the Mega Man series by Capcom. He was originally a lab assistant robot, but was later turned into a fighting robot to protect the world from the evil scientist Dr. Wily and his evil robots. His main abilities are his Mega Buster, a cannon adapted to his right arm which can shoot powerful plasma blasts, and the ability to use multiple special weapons he obtains from the enemies he defeats. In M.U.G.E.N, he was made by several creators. Most of them are based on his appearance in the fighting game Marvel vs. Capcom, with JinKazama's being the one more similar to his original incarnation. Other, despite using sprites from said game, have completely new movesets and colour palettes. JinKazama's version JinKazama created a Mega Man using the same sprites and fighting style that he used in his appearance as a playable character in the fighting game Marvel vs. Capcom. Mega Man is very loyal to his Marvel vs. Capcom incarnation, he plays exactly the same as he does in the original game, except for an additional Level 3 super move. Aside from this Megaman, JinKazama made another version of Megaman he named "Buster Megaman", who features a unique variety of original moves. Most of his move are original, other are taken from characters from other Mega Man, Street Fighter and Marvel characters. This Megaman has a low sprite and voice quality, and is an early version of his MvC Megaman. Download MvC Megaman Alternative Download Download Buster Megaman 'Palette Gallery' Megaman01.gif|megaman01 Megaman02.gif|megaman02 Megaman03.gif|megaman03 Megaman04.gif|megaman04 Megaman05.gif|megaman05 Megaman06.gif|megaman06 Megaman07.gif|megaman07 Megaman08.gif|megaman08 Megaman09.gif|megaman09 Megaman10.gif|megaman10 Megaman11.gif|megaman11 Megaman12.gif|megaman12 NES Megaman NES Mega Man is a version of Mega Man created by Hsiehtm, who is based on his appearance in the original games for the Nintendo Entertainment System. This version plays exactly like he does in his NES games, specifically, Mega Man 2. He is able to shoot bullets from his Mega Buster, and use three special weapons from Mega Man 2: Metal Blade, Air Shooter and Time Stopper. Ahuron also made a NES Megaman, but he can charge his Mega Buster. Gameplay Stats *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 Movelist Old School Megaman There is another vesion of NES Megaman that can fight, and uses Beat, Rush and Eddie as strikers. He plays in a MvC type style and has decent AI. He doesn't have any specials, but one hyper. ChAoTiC's Megaman For the Super Marvel vs. Capcom: Eternity of Heroes project by the InfinityMugenTeam, a much more custom version of Megaman was created by ChAoTiC. This one has a different higher quality voice and several new balanced attacks and seems to have a lighter blue. 'Palette Gallery' Megaman.gif|Megaman Astroman.gif|Astroman Rockball.gif|Rockball Rush.gif|Rush Blues.gif|Blues Elecman1.gif|Elecman Classic.gif|Classic Helmetless Megaman This version of Megaman by Eternaga features Megaman without his helmet, this one uses moves that rely more on upclose melee than projectiles and buster shots. Download: http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?z7wvp8l7sag2ufo 'Palette Gallery' Default.gif|default Gray.gif|gray Orange1.gif|orange Green1.gif|green Bass1.gif|bass Red1.gif|red DarkCipherLucius's Megaman This is a version of Megaman made by DarkCipherLucius for the Super Marvel vs. Capcom: Eternity of Heroes Project, and it is compatible with both WinMUGEN and MUGEN 1.0. Like almost all versions of Megaman for MUGEN, this one uses sprites from Marvel vs. Capcom, but has a completely new moveset. He is able to shoot faster and rapid-fire, and has more special weapons, some of wich are from the game Mega Man & Bass, and others are original. He has two new Hyper Combos, and he plays differently than the other versions of Megaman, but for some reason he is unable to throw his opponent. Download Link 'Palette Gallery' 00.gif|00 9.gif|9 101.gif|101 11.gif|11 DG's Megaman Another MVC-Styled Megaman, this one is generally loyal to the original game, but has new abilities such as calling his robot friends as strikers, and more cooperation with his robot dog Rush, allowing him to transform into a coil to make Megaman jump higher, or into a jet that allows Megaman to fly in the air. But the main feature of this Megaman is a special transformation, wich allows Megaman to merge with Rush and gain a completely new moveset. Gameplay Stats *Life: 100 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 Palette Gallery This Megaman has a completely new array of color palettes, based on his default color, two alternate colors from MvC, and some special weapons from the Mega Man series. DGMegaman normal.gif|Normal DGMegaman red.gif|Quick Boomerang (Red) DGMegaman black.gif|Black DGMegaman rockball.gif|Rock Ball DGMegaman tornadohold.gif|Tornado Hold DGMegaman leafshield.gif|Leaf Shield DGMegaman iceslasher.gif|Ice Slasher DGMegaman superarm.gif|Super Arm DGMegaman flashbomb.gif|Flash Bomb DGMegaman astrocrush.gif|Astro Crush DGMegaman remotemine.gif|Remote Mine DGMegaman lightingbolt.gif|Lightning Bolt Trivia Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:80's Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Heroes Category:Robots Category:Males